Inkjet printers employing Memjet® technology are commercially available for a number of different printing formats, including desktop printers, digital inkjet presses and wideformat printers. Memjet® printers typically comprise one or more stationary inkjet printhead cartridges, which are user-replaceable. For example, a desktop label printer comprises a single user-replaceable multi-colored printhead cartridge, a high-speed label printer comprises a plurality of user-replaceable monochrome printhead cartridges aligned along a media feed direction, and a wideformat printer comprises a plurality of user-replaceable printhead cartridges in a staggered overlapping arrangement so as to span across a wideformat pagewidth.
U.S. application Ser. No. 15/582,998 filed 1 May 2017, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a commercial pagewide printing system comprising an N×M two-dimensional array of print modules. Providing OEM customers with the flexibility to select the dimensions and number of printheads in an N×M array in a modular, cost-effective kit form enables access to a wider range of commercial digital printing markets that are traditionally served by offset printing systems.
Nevertheless, it is still desirable to simplify integration of modules into a scalable pagewide array. Simplifying integration shortens the development time and lowers costs for OEMs wishing to commercialize digital inkjet print presses.